Desde Venezuela hasta Australia
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Un paseo por la vida de dos magos venezolanos, desde que viven una "rebelión militar" en su tierra natal hasta que ayudan en una "búsqueda desesperada". Este relato forma parte de la "Sorg-expansión del Potterverso", orientada hacia Venezuela y la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii".
1. Cuando Amaneció de Golpe

**Desde Venezuela hasta Australia**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn.

* * *

Capítulo 1:

**Cuando amaneci****ó**** de golpe (1)**

_San Diego, Venezuela; lunes 3 de Febrero de 1.992, 10:15 p.m._

Aunque Salvador Hernández presentía, y las noticias que circulaban desde temprano en la Universidad de Carabobo no confirmaban nada, que el clima político en Venezuela no estaba muy tranquilo que se diga; él estaba terminando de hacer algunos ejercicios de Contabilidad II, pues el día siguiente tendría un examen parcial que le daría la posibilidad real de aprobar esa asignatura que, en sus palabras, "lo llevaba por la calle de la amargura".

Justo al terminar los ejercicios, se estiró, bostezó, y al levantarse, se sorprendió cuando el teléfono sonó. Al contestar, la voz de su tío Francisco, ronca y directa, le soltó:

—Sobrino, no vayas a salir mañana de la casa.

—¿Qué? —respondió, más molesto que sorprendido—. Disculpa, tío, yo mañana tengo un parcial.

—Hazme caso, Salvador —éste se quedó en silencio, pues el hecho que Francisco usara el nombre y no el vínculo familiar involucraba un llamado de atención—, no sólo me lo dice el tabaco, me acaba de llamar el comandante del Fuerte (2) para avisarme que la cosa está realmente fea.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—No sé, no me quiso dar detalles, pero me estuvo comentando que iba a pasar la noche en el Fuerte, y que tenía a los soldados en estado de alerta máxima.

—Ok, entiendo… ¿Y tú qué crees, tío?

—Sabes que yo prefiero no creer, le consulto a mis santos. El tabaco me dijo que la cosa no está fácil, "El Gocho" (3) no ha regresado y hay muchos movimientos en varias partes. Hay que estar pendiente de las noticias.

—Tocará… Bueno, tío —indicó Salvador, luego de un bostezo—, yo voy a escuchar la radio a ver que dicen; si no hay problemas, me lanzo a la Universidad.

—Está bien, pero si hay algo, ¡ni se te ocurra salir!

—Tranquilo, tío, no voy a salir si está alborotada la cosa.

Salvador, luego de colgar, suspiró, y ajustó el despertador a las 5:00 a.m., pues quería estar temprano en la parada de la ruta universitaria, para tomar el transporte. Cuando se acostó, se quedó dormido reflexionando sobre lo conversado con su tío, acerca de esa solicitud tan directa de mantenerse a resguardo en casa.

* * *

_San Diego, Venezuela; martes 4 de Febrero de 1.992, 5:15 a.m._

Luego de levantarse y ducharse, Salvador encendió el televisor, al recordar la conversación con su tío Francisco. Lo que vio lo sorprendió: imágenes de tanquetas rodando por Caracas, los periodistas hablando de golpes de estado y de rebelión militar, y de pronto una entrevista con el mismísimo Carlos Andrés, no en Maiquetía, principal aeropuerto venezolano (4), sino en los estudios de Venevisión (uno de los canales más importantes en ese momento), anunciando que el "golpe de estado estaba controlado, y los rebeldes estaban comenzando a entregarse".

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Mi tío estaba en lo correcto! —exclamó al ver por tercera vez el intento de la tanqueta de abrirse paso hacia el interior del Palacio de Miraflores. Tomó el teléfono, pero no llamó a su tío _(¿Para qué? No tengo ganas de oírle decir "Te lo dije", ¡no, señor!),_ sino a su compañera de clases María Inmaculada Bordones, quien contestó sumamente asustada:

—¡Ay, Salvador, eso se ve muy feo! ¡Me llamaron para que fuera a la Universidad dizque a buscar armas dizque "para luchar por la revolución", porque unos locos se fueron al Fuerte Paramacay y se llevaron un montón de fusiles para Ingeniería! ¡No! ¡Yo ni loca me voy para allá! ¿A ver si nos pegan un tiro?

—¿Qué? —Salvador trató de calmar a su amiga, sin mucho éxito—, ya va, un momento, ¿estás segura, María?

—¡Sí, Salvador! —insistía María, hecha un manojo de nervios— ¡En Radio América(5) están diciendo que la Guardia está persiguiendo a un grupo de estudiantes que andan por los lados de La Bocaína(6), o algo así! ¡Yo me quedo tranquilita en mi casa! ¡No, qué va!

—¿Y vamos a tener el examen? ¿No sabes nada de eso?

—¡Por Dios, Salvador! —María gritó al teléfono, ya exasperada—. ¡Es-un-golpe-de-Estado! ¿No entiendes? ¡El Rector anunció por la radio que las clases están suspendidas! ¡NO-hay-garantías,-Salvador!

—Sí, algo así vi en Venevisión, pero pensaba que la Universidad no se iba a parar…

—¡Pero bueno, Salvador! ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? ¡NO-HAY-GARANTÍAS! ¡Tú sales a la calle y te meten preso, o peor, te meten un tiro por asoma'o!

—¡Ya, María, ya entendí! Por lo que veo, tocará esperar a ver que dicen.

—¿Y qué crees que van a decir, muchacho loco? ¡Que no hay clases! ¡Ay Dios Santo! Y esos locos que andan echándose tiros por allá. ¡Que la Virgen nos proteja!

—Bueno, María —trató de calmarla, aunque suponía sin éxito—, vamos a esperar, parece que ya tienen controlada la situación.

—A mí no me parece —insistió María—, en Radio América dijeron que parece que tomaron la Gobernación del Zulia y trataron de tomar La Casona, pero que siguen echándose plomo.

—¡Vaya! —se sorprendió Salvador—. Bueno, María, si quieres, más tarde bajo a tu casa para que estudiemos un rato más Contabilidad.

—De verdad disculpa, Salvador, pero con esto, lo menos que tengo es cabeza para estudiar. Estoy muy angustiada, yo sentía que algo así iba a pasar.

—Oye —se sorprendió al escuchar la confesión de María Inmaculada—, eso no me lo habías dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué a veces tengo como presentimientos de cosas que pueden pasar? Desde niña; que yo recuerde siempre he tenido esas cosas.

—Deberíamos hablar de eso con mi tío, quizás él te pueda ayudar.

—¿Con tu tío?, ¿el brujo? —al oír esa pregunta, Salvador se sonrió, y respondió:

—Bueno, sí, con él… Quién sabe y tu tengas algunos "dones".

—No sé, Salvador, no creo… Ahorita yo estoy muy angustiada…

—Bueno, eso lo podemos hablar con calma después. Vamos a ver que más dicen en la televisión.

Luego de despedirse de María Inmaculada, Salvador se quedó viendo las noticias, cómo evolucionó la intentona de golpe de Estado, hasta que el comandante de los rebeldes, Teniente Coronel Hugo Chávez, se rindiera en su "puesto de comando", el Museo Histórico Militar, cerca del Palacio de Miraflores, aproximadamente a las doce del mediodía.

Las clases en la Universidad de Carabobo se reiniciaron el 7 de febrero, aunque sujetas a la recuperación de los espacios, destrozados por las fuerzas del orden público, las cuales "allanaron" el recinto universitario en busca de las armas sacadas del Fuerte Paramacay, y de quienes las llevaron a la U.C.; Salvador y María Inmaculada tuvieron que esperar una semana completa, hasta el 11, para presentar su examen, el cual aprobaron satisfactoriamente.

Pero desde ese momento, a Salvador se le comenzó a instalar una idea en la mente: la situación política de Venezuela ya no sería la misma que él conocía, y la opción profesional que veía más factible era la de conseguir instalarse en otro país. Solo o acompañado, pero de que saldría de Venezuela, lo haría. Y otra cosa que haría era descubrir que significaban esos "presentimientos" de María Inmaculada, y para ello tendría que hablar con su tío, Francisco Hernández.

* * *

_San Diego, Venezuela; sábado 15 de Febrero de 1.992, 3:15 p.m._

Ese día, aprovechando que era sábado, Salvador se reunió con su tío Francisco, para ayudarlo en una sesión "marialioncera", como "banca", y al terminar, casi a las ocho de la noche, aprovechó para plantear la duda que lo traía meditando:

—Tío, ¿tú te acuerdas de María Inmaculada? La que estudia conmigo.

—Sí, vale, como no… ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Necesitas ayudarla con algo?

—No, tío, no le pasó nada… —dudó en comentarle pero se dijo _El único que nos puede ayudar es él, así que ¡qué carajos!_ —. Bueno, es que siento que María tiene facultades, no sé, con lo del golpe estuvo insistiendo mucho que ella lo presintió; y tú sabes que nosotros en la familia lo tomamos muy en serio, así nos enseñó el abuelo Francisco.

—Mmmm —se quedó reflexionando por unos segundos, y al reaccionar, Francisco dijo—. Ven, vamos a ver que nos dice el tabaco.

El brujo encendió un tabaco y, luego de elevar las oraciones pertinentes, comenzó a leerlo, analizando las diversas formas que la ceniza iba creando, incluso si caían al suelo o cómo se "abría el tabaco". Salvador prestaba la mayor atención posible, pues él sabía leer el tabaco, pero prefería dejar que su tío realizara ese ritual, muy cercano a la adivinación tradicional.

—Bueno, Salvador —concluyó su tío al arrojar el cabo de tabaco al suelo—, el tabaco no miente, y tú lo sabes; _Mariíta _—forma coloquial con la que Francisco llamaba a María Inmaculada— tiene carácter y es fuerte, tiene para ser una buena "banca"; no "materia", sólo "banca", y el tabaco dice que tú la vas a ayudar.

—Bueno, si se deja —reflexionó apesadumbrado Salvador—, porque es más terca que una mula con nuestra cultura; cree que pierdo el tiempo…

—Tranquilo, _mijo _—Francisco puso su mano en el hombro de su sobrino—, ténle paciencia, y vas a ver que va a entendernos y aprenderá a manejar su capacidad. Vamos, tu tía nos tiene unas arepas con chicharronada.

Salvador suspiró, sonrió, y siguió a su tío, persignándose ante el "altar marialioncero" y adelantándose a Francisco para salir de esa habitación.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Las dos primeras viñetas de este capítulo fueron un relato que participó en el reto **"De historia muggle y otros cuentos"** del foro **"Amor de Tercera Generación", **abierto entre el **03 de Octubre **y el** 17****de Noviembre de 2.013**.

(2) El "Fuerte" del cual habla Francisco es el **Fuerte Paramacay, **sede de la 41° Brigada Blindada del Ejército, y sede de la Guarnición Militar de Valencia.

(3) En Venezuela, llamamos coloquialmente al difunto ex presidente Carlos Andrés Pérez (1968-1973 y 1988-1993) como "Gocho", porque era nativo de Rubio, Estado Táchira.

(4) Se suponía que "Carlos Andrés", otra forma de referirnos al ex presidente Pérez, estaba llegando de una gira internacional justo al momento de la asonada militar; cuando el avión presidencial aterriza, y es informado de la situación por militares leales a la Democracia, él decide regresar inmediatamente a Caracas, pero al encontrarse con el ataque a Miraflores, y antes que los alzados lograran capturarlo, huyó por la Avenida Boyacá (la "Cota Mil"), llegando a la sede de Venevisión a eso de las 5:35 a.m.

(5) Radio América es una de las emisoras AM más populares de Valencia, y durante esta situación, se mantuvo informando sobre los acontecimientos tanto nacionales como locales.

(6) El Barrio "La Bocaína" está ubicado al sur de Valencia, y está habitado por población de clase media y baja, por lo que se convirtió en un "foco de interés" de los "rebeldes"; por ello, un grupo de estudiantes universitarios intentaron tomar el módulo policial del barrio "Canaima", aledaño a La Bocaína, pero cuatro de ellos fallecieron. Luego de la segunda intentona, del 27 de Noviembre de 1.992, esos cuatro universitarios fueron bautizados por círculos pro-revolucionarios de la Universidad de Carabobo como los "Héroes de Canaima".

* * *

**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **Me estoy lanzando a la aventura de un nuevo long-fic, y no es de cualquier tipo, es una aventura "expansiva", que intenta incorporarse al "Potterverso sorg-expandido" desde el punto de vista de las particularidades de la "Magia hecha en Venezuela", o simplemente la "Magia Venezuelensii". Si leiste mi primer long-fic, "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", allí presento a Salvador y María Inmaculada, dos magos venezolanos que ayudan a Hermione, Harry y Ron a encontrar y recuperar a los esposos Granger en Sydney, Australia. Pero, ¿qué pasó para que llegaran Salvador y María a instalarse a vivir a más de 5.000 kilómetros de Venezuela? ¿Qué tiene de particular la "Magia venezolana" y cómo se relaciona con la "Tradición mágica Europea"? Eso es lo que intentaré presentarles en esta nueva aventura, espero que me acompañen! Salud y saludos!


	2. Descubriendo la Magia

**Desde Venezuela hasta Australia **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn. Este relato forma parte del aporte que tengo el gusto de llamar "Magia Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capítulo 2:

**Descubriendo la Magia**

_San Diego, Venezuela; domingo 14 de Junio de 1.992, 11:15 a.m._

Luego de terminado el semestre académico, y aprovechando las pocas semanas de "descanso" antes de iniciar el Curso de Verano(1) en la Universidad, Salvador invitó a María Inmaculada a su casa:

—¿Vas a venir, María? —le interrogó por teléfono— ¿O me vas a despreciar por vaya-usted-a-saber-cuánta-vez el almuerzo?

—Está bien, Salvador —le respondió, con voz de decepción—, voy a ir… ¿Cómo quieres que vaya vestida?

—No sé, como te sientas más cómoda, hoy es domingo… —esa interrupción, y el típico sonido que hace la bocina del teléfono al ser tapada, llamó la atención de María—. No te pongas nada negro.

—Salvadoooor —expresó su suspicacia al alargar el nombre de su amigo—, ¿qué te pasa?

—¿A mí? Nada, nada… Nos vemos en un rato.

—Está bien.

Cuando colgó, María se quedó reflexionando, con la mano sobre el teléfono.

_No quiere que me vista con algo negro… Capaz y es para alguna cosa extraña… Bueno, igual, yo me visto de negro sólo para ir a un funeral, y tengo tiempo que, gracias a Dios, no voy a funerales._

Seleccionó un jean, una alegre blusa estampada con flores, y sus sempiternas sandalias, tan cómodas que llevaban varias reparaciones _(Mientras puedan repararse, las sigo usando, _le comentó un día a Salvador, cuando este le hizo un comentario chistoso por su calzado), se maquilló ligeramente, puesto que no le gustaba mucho, salvo un ligero brillo labial; peinó su larga cabellera castaña oscura, y luego de verse nuevamente en el espejo, salió rumbo a la casa de Salvador y sus padres.

María conocía a la familia de Salvador desde hacía poco tiempo, pues los Bordones habían comprado una casa en el casco central de "El Pueblo" de San Diego en los años 1.980, y había comenzado a coincidir con Salvador en el liceo, ya que ambos estudiaron todo el bachillerato en la Unidad Educativa "Hipólito Cisneros", en la Urbanización "La Esmeralda", vecina al "Pueblo". Pero no habían establecido una verdadera amistad hasta que coincidieron en un aula de la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas y Sociales de la Universidad de Carabobo, en "Lógica Matemática" del primer semestre.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Salvador, María reflexionaba sobre lo extraño que se le hacía visitarlo, cuando generalmente acordaban para estudiar en su casa o en la propia Universidad, ya que en la casa de los Bordones Izaguirre había una habitación dedicada a un "despacho", con biblioteca y otros efectos, y en la FaCES (2) tenían la disponibilidad de consultar a profesores o preparadores (estudiantes que ya habían aprobado la asignatura y que por concurso son contratados para dar clases prácticas y consultas).

Al acercarse, vio a Salvador a la puerta de la casa, conversando con un hombre fornido, de unos 1.78 m de estatura, de piel morena, cabello negro, y típica silueta de "panza cervecera", al que María reconoció como Francisco, "el tío brujo" de su amigo. Verlo le dio cierta incomodidad, pero no pudo evitar que Salvador la viera y la saludara efusivamente:

—¡María! ¡Pensaba que te iba a tener que ir a buscar!

—¡No seas exagerado, Salvador! —luego de besarle la mejilla, saludó a Francisco—: Buenas tardes, señor Francisco.

—Buenas, _Mariíta_ —respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo suspirar violentamente a la chica, pues le molestaba que la llamaran así—, me alegra que estés bien, aunque te preocupe verme por acá.

—No, no, para nada, señor Francisco —intentó disimular María, aunque no lograra el resultado esperado. Salvador sonrió, cedió el paso e invitó:

—Bueno, pasemos, ya el almuerzo está casi listo, y sabes que a papá le gusta comer a la hora.

—Vamos, vamos —ratificó Francisco.

Al entrar a la casa, María saludó a Gustavo, el padre de Salvador, quien esperaba leyendo _El Nacional (3) _en una butaca del recibidor:

—¿Cómo está, señor Gustavo?

—¡Hola, María! —respondió, mientras bajaba el cuerpo de deportes del periódico— Todo bien, gracias a Dios y la Reina (4), ¿y a ti como te va?

—Bien, esperando el inicio del Curso de Verano.

—¡Hola, María! —saludó Xiomara de la Trinidad, la mamá de Salvador, mientras llegaba al comedor, portando una fuente que emanaba un delicioso aroma a pasta.

—¡Buenas tardes, señora Trinidad! ¿La puedo ayudar en algo?

—¡Ay, no, mi niña! —María sonrió, pues Trinidad siempre la llamaba así—, no te preocupes, ya está casi listo, vayan acercándose a la mesa.

* * *

Luego de almorzar, mientras Trinidad recogía los platos y utensillos, Salvador le comentó a su tío, ante la mirada asesina de María Inmaculada, la cual ignoró olímpicamente:

—Bueno, tío, como te dije, yo creo que María tiene sus "facultades", ¿qué crees?

—¿Qué facultades voy a tener yo, Salvador? —replicó la chica, mientras Francisco y Gustavo sonreían, pues conocían las intenciones del joven, por lo conversado en febrero. El mayor de los Hernandez presentes comentó:

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar, _Mariíta, _y para ello mi querido hermano nos va a permitir usar su "altar"(5), ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, Francisco, vamos. Salvador, pregúntale a tu mamá dónde están los tabacos.

Mientras Salvador cumplía con el pedido de su padre, éste, junto a Francisco y María Inmaculada, bastante nerviosa, se dirigieron a una puerta, cerrada con llave, la cual abrieron, encontrando una habitación en la cual, vista desde la puerta, a la derecha estaba un altar de tres tramos, con variadas imágenes, entre las cuales tres destacaban en el centro: María Lionza, rodeada del Negro Felipe y el Cacique Guaicaipuro, las llamadas "Tres Potencias", además de algunos otros, entre los cuales María identificó a Simón Bolívar, José Gregorio Hernández (eminente médico venezolano de principios del siglo XX) y algunas otras figuras. Frente a este "altar", y formando un arco, un conjunto de sillas de "mimbre" (de estructura metálica, con un tejido formado por fibras plásticas, que anteriormente se trataba de fibra vegetal denominada "mimbre").

Gustavo se acercó al altar y encendió unas velas, una frente a las "tres Potencias", una frente al busto de Bolívar y otra al lado de la imagen del doctor Hernández. Mientras tanto, Francisco ya había acercado dos sillas, colocándolas frente a frente, y Salvador había llegado con unos tabacos y un periódico viejo, que usarían para las cenizas y desechos de los tabacos.

—Venga, _Mariíta, _siéntese acá —señaló Francisco la silla frente a la que ya ocupaba, y luego a su hermano y sobrino—, y ustedes arrimen otras sillas para acá. Tranquila, _mija _—María soltó un ruidoso suspiro—, que no le voy a hacer nada malo, ¿sí?

Salvador no pudo evitar pasarle una mano por el hombro a su amiga, lo que provocó un cruce de miradas, la de ella llena de temor, aunque combinada con cierta rabia; la de él repleta de confianza y seguridad. Eso hizo que María se tranquilizara y se sentara. Luego que padre e hijo se sentaran, Gustavo al lado de su hermano, como "banca", y Salvador al lado de María Inmaculada; Francisco encendió el primer tabaco, haciendo un conjunto de oraciones y suspirando fuertemente, comenzó la lectura:

—Dios Todopoderoso te bendiga, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Que la Santísima Trinidad y nuestra Reina María Lionza te acompañe, a ti y a los tuyos. Amén —luego que los cuatro se persignaran, Francisco continuó—:Pido permiso a nuestro Padre, a Jesucristo y a las Cortes Celestiales para leerle este tabaco a… —volteó a ver a María Inmaculada, quien había perdido su coloración natural en una definitiva muestra de nerviosismo—, María Inmaculada Bordones, para saber si es fuerte y podemos prepararla. Veamos, _mija, _a ver que nos dice la Reina Maria Lionza.

Luego de dar varias bocanadas al tabaco, Francisco se concentró en observar las extrañas formas que formaban las cenizas, bajo la atenta mirada de Gustavo, Salvador, María Inmaculada y Trinidad, quien observaba desde la puerta. El brujo asentía, gruñía, hacía girar el tabaco y volvía a hacer ruidos con su garganta, lo que tenía a María al borde de los nervios. De pronto, luego de una nueva bocanada de humo, Francisco habló:

—_Mija,_ le voy a decir que usted es fuerte —esto hizo sonreir a Salvador, y sorprendió a María, que abrió sus ojos cual platos—, si usted se prepara, va a ser una tremenda bruja, ¿oyó? ¿Usted percibe cosas, como sensaciones, de cosas que pueden pasar?

—Emmmm, sí —respondió, aún intrigada y nerviosa—, pero ¿cómo es eso que "si me preparan"?

Francisco no respondió, sino que volvió al tabaco. Luego de dos bocanadas más, gruñó y comentó:

—Mmmm, pero usted tiene otra misión, _mija, _usted no va a leer tabaco ni va a ser "materia"(6) —esa afirmación hizo suspirar fuerte a María Inmaculada, relajándose—, va a "banquear", y va a prepararse es con las matas; usted va a manejar los baños y despojos. Igual yo la voy a preparar, ¿oyó? —decir eso, y que María volteara a ver a Salvador, en otro ataque de ansiedad, fue simultáneo—, pero tranquila, eso le va a servir en el futuro.

—¿Y cómo es eso, señor Francisco? —preguntó, aún presa de los nervios.

—Aquí lo dice —le respondió, extendiéndole el tabaco, con la intención que ella, y los demás lo vieran. Al no recibir respuesta, al menos de María, continuó—. El tabaco no miente, _mija, _y el tabaco dice que usted va a ser buena con los baños, despojos y bebedizos. Y vamos a ayudarla, ¿verdad, Gustavo, Salvador?

Ambos asintieron en silencio, Salvador con mayor efusividad. Francisco soltó el resto del tabaco en unas hojas de periódico colocadas en el suelo, entre sus pies y los de María Inmaculada, y éste, al caer, esparció las cenizas, quedando el cabo entre los pies de los dos jóvenes. Al ver esto, Francisco se sonrió y dijo:

—Mírame esto, vale… Ustedes como que… Mmmjjj —y soltando una fuerte risotada, que hizo sonrojar rápidamente a María, encendió un nuevo tabaco.

Luego de estas revelaciones, y debido a que terminada la sesión de lectura se quedaron conversando hasta casi la hora de la cena; Salvador acompañó a María Inmaculada hasta su casa, e iban hablando sobre lo ocurrido:

—Salvador —insistía la chica, aún sin dar crédito a lo vivido—, es que no entiendo, vale, ¿qué voy a estar yo sabiendo de matas? ¡Ni siquiera tengo buen promedio en la Universidad!

—Eso lo dices ahorita, pero vas a a ver que si le haces caso a mi tío y te concentras, vas a aprender lo que necesites saber. Y eso no tiene por qué fastidiarte la universidad, vas a ver…

—No sé, Salvador… Aunque me quedé en el sitio cuando tu tío dijo que yo veía y sentía cosas.

—Lo sé, María, me acordé de lo del cuatro de febrero en la mañana, cuando me dijiste que sentías que pasaría lo del golpe de Estado.

—Sí, pero… tú no le contaste eso a tu tío, ¿no?

—No —Salvador trató de disimular, con cierto éxito—, sólo le dije que creía que tenías ciertas "condiciones". Bueno, creo que ya llegamos.

Efectivamente, ya estaban a la puerta de la casa de los Bordones, en pleno casco central del pueblo de San Diego. Al despedirse, María abrazó por un largo rato a Salvador, y al separarse, le dijo:

—Bueno, Salvador, que sea lo que Dios quiera.

—Lo que Dios y la Reina quieran —fue la respuesta que Salvador le dio antes de dar media vuelta.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) El "Curso de Verano" o "Curso Especial de Avance y Nivelación" (CEAN) es un período especial que organiza la Universidad durante las vacaciones del mes de Julio y Agosto, en el cual un estudiante puede cursar hasta dos asignaturas que desee nivelar (por haberlas aplazado) o avanzar (por no haberlas cursado antes); este período se desarrolla en las facultades donde se maneja régimen semestral: Facultad de Ciencias Económicas y Sociales (FaCES), Facultad de Ciencias de la Educación (FACE), Facultad de Ciencias Políticas y Jurídicas y la Facultad de Ingeniería. A inicios de 1.992, como consecuencia de múltiples jornadas de protestas sociales en la Universidad de Carabobo, y la suspensión de varios días luego de la "intentona golpista" del 4F, el semestre académico se retrasó, terminando entre mayo y junio, lo que motivó a la UC a aprobar los CEAN en FaCES, FACE e Ingeniería.

(2) Facultad de Ciencias Económicas y Sociales, a la cual está adscrita la Escuela de Administración Comercial y Contaduría Pública (ACCP), donde estudiaban Salvador y María Inmaculada.

(3) Uno de los principales diarios de Venezuela, de publicación nacional y cuya edición dominical es muy solicitada, alcanzando elevados niveles de publicación.

(4) Gustavo, al igual que Salvador, fue educado en la "Tradición Marialioncera", aunque no la practica, pues es Técnico Electricista, y trabaja en la Compañía Anónima Electricidad de Valencia (Eleval); por eso el saludo "Gracias a Dios y la Reina (María Lionza)".

(5) En la casa de Gustavo, al igual que la de Salvador, hay un "altar", habitación en la cual hay un espacio donde se colocan imágenes de "integrantes" de las diversas "cortes" en las que se divide el panteón de la "Tradición Marialioncera", la cual iluminan con velas y adornan con flores. En el caso de Gustavo, su "altar" es relativamente pequeño, pero adecuado para lo que Francisco esperaba hacer.

(6) En el argot de la "Tradición Marialioncera", la "materia" es el brujo o bruja capaz de canalizar los espíritus de quienes integran las diversas "cortes", permitiéndole tomar posesión de su cuerpo para comunicarse con alguien, realizar algún "trabajo" o incluso efectuar "operaciones místicas". El brujo, mientras más "fuerte" y "limpio" es, tiene mayor capacidad de "recibir" entes más fuertes, llegando incluso a soportar a los "líderes" de las "cortes", como Simón Bolívar, José Gregorio Hernández, Negro Felipe o Nicanor Ochoa (de las cortes Libertadora, Médica, Negra y Chamarrera, respectivamente). "Banquear" (ya que no lo aclaré en el capítulo anterior) significa apoyar al brujo "materia" con oraciones y/o acercándole material para sus labores, de acuerdo al "espíritu" que se está canalizando: tabacos; agua, café o licores (dependiendo de la corte); incluso material "quirúrgico". El brujo "banca" no canaliza "espíritus", sólo apoya, aportando energía al brujo "materia".

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta aventura "expansiva", con mis queridos Salvador y María Inmaculada, y algunos de sus familiares, con muchos más datos sobre la "Tradición Marialioncera", que espero sean de su mayor agrado. Siempre agradezco los comentarios que tengan a bien emitir, pues eso me permitirá progresar como escritor; recuerden que el único pago que recibimos los fanfickers son sus comentarios, "favoritos", seguimientos y más si todo eso va junto en el paquete... Salud y saludos!


	3. La Graduación Académica

**Desde Venezuela hasta Australia**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn. Este relato forma parte del aporte que tengo el gusto de llamar "Magia Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capítulo 3:

**La Graduaci****ó****n Acad****é****mica**

_San Diego, Venezuela; jueves 21 de Junio de 1.994, 9:15 a.m._

La alegría era indescriptible, pues "luego de cumplidos los requisitos académicos y legales", Salvador y María Inmaculada recibirían ese mediodía los títulos que los acreditaban como Licenciados en Administración Comercial, egresados de la Ilustre Universidad de Carabobo.

Salvador ya conocía como se desarrollaban los actos académicos en la UC, pues había asistido al de su hermana Gabriela y su cuñado Adalberto, graduados como Licenciados en Educación, mención Orientación y Educación Física respectivamente, hacía apenas quince días. Sabía que los nervios afloraban con cualquier "chispazo", por lo que le había aceptado a su mamá una taza de infusión de hojas de tilo, antes de buscar a María Inmaculada, ya su novia, para ir, junto a sus respectivos padres hacia el Anfiteatro de Bárbula, o Teatro "Alfredo Celis Pérez",(1) para la imposición de medallas y conferimientos de títulos.

—¡Por todos los cielos, Salvador! ¿Podrías calmarte? ¡Ni que te fueras a casar! —bromeaba Gabriela, consciente del cúmulo de nervios que invadían a su hermano—; sí, es un acto impresionante, y si siguen tan nerviosos —ahora se refería directamente tanto a Salvador como a María Inmaculada—, no lo van a disfrutar.

—Bueno, eso sí es verdad —sonrió María, también presa de los nervios—, tenemos que relajarnos e ir saliendo, porque el acto está para comenzar a las once.

Gustavo y Vicente Bordones, el padre de María Inmaculada, conversaban sobre sus respectivos empleos, cuando se dejaron ver los graduandos junto a sus madres y a Gabriela, quien cargaba al pequeño Gabriel Alejandro, de poco más de siete meses de nacido.

—¿Listos? —preguntó el padre de Salvador—, porque la Universidad no va a esperar por ustedes.

Luego de un rápido trayecto, llegaron al Anfiteatro, donde estacionaron los vehículos en un terreno lateral, usado por la Escuela de Fútbol menor de la UC cuando no se utilizaba como estacionamiento alternativo del teatro. Enseguida, Salvador y María Inmaculada se reunieron con sus compañeros de promoción a las puertas del "foyer" del teatro, mientras los invitados esperaban en el pasillo lateral el momento de entrar al edificio.

—Ay, Salvador, estoy nerviosa —reconocía María Inmaculada mientras se terminaba de abrochar la toga, ayudada por Salvador y por Alegría Mendoza, compañera de promoción.

—Tranquila, muchacha —le respondió su amiga, acomodándole el birrete—, yo no estoy tan nerviosa —pero no podía disimularlo. La voz le temblaba.

Apenas Salvador se colocó su birrete, se oyó la poderosa voz del "maestro de ceremonias" de los actos académicos, Pedro Bello, llamando a los graduandos a formar según la lista del acta de grado, dándole indicaciones al grupo y advirtiéndoles que no aceptaría "otra manifestación que no fuera el aplauso o el silencio", tal como se lo había mencionado durante el ensayo del acto de grado.

—Manténganse en sus posiciones —esta sugerencia le pegó a María Inmaculada, pues lo que más deseaba era estar junto a Salvador, su amigo y ahora novio, pero la disposición por orden alfabético había colocado al menos dieciocho compañeros entre ellos—. Así como están, así deben ubicarse en las butacas y así subirán al escenario…

Salvador recordó el comentario que Gabriela le había hecho del desnivel del escenario justo frente al puesto principal del presídium, que le había jugado malas pasadas a varios graduandos, haciéndolos trastabillar frente al Rector y las demás autoridades. Vio a María Inmaculada, que respiraba con algún grado de agitación y al ella fijar su mirada en él, le hizo un movimiento de manos como recordándole que respirara profundo, calmado y lento, lo que hizo, suspirando y sonriéndole a su amado.

En ese instante, el personal de protocolo, entre los que se encontraban jóvenes estudiantes que ya Salvador y María habían visto en los pasillos de la Facultad, se preparaban para guiarlos a sus butacas en las primeras filas del Anfiteatro.

—Muy bien, ¿preparados? —gritó uno de los chicos a los primeros en la larga fila de graduandos, entre los que se encontraba María Auxiliadora, quienes asintieron nerviosos; al recibir esa respuesta tímida, les dijo—: ¡Muy bien, graduandos, felicitaciones, vayan pasando, sigan por este pasillo!

Cuando comenzaron a pasar al auditorio, bajo los acordes de la marcha académica, Salvador se transportó mentalmente no al día en que su hermana Gabriela se graduó, sino al día de su iniciación como "brujo marialioncero" en las montañas de Sorte, en octubre de 1.992, percibiendo esas mismas sensaciones, esa misma energía. De pronto vio frente a él, más allá de un par de chicas de protocolo que les señalaban las escaleras de paso hacia las plateas del Anfiteatro a sus abuelos, Francisco y Amalia Hernández, ya difuntos, saludándolo emocionados. Esa visión le hizo perder unos segundos, que tuvo que recuperar apurando el paso y, dejándose arropar por los aplausos de los invitados, logró ver a sus padres en el momento que buscaba sentarse, por lo que le hizo una rápida seña a su padre, quien le afirmó con la cabeza mientras aplaudía. Él también los había visto.

Cuando tomó asiento, aún con el rostro de sus abuelos en la mente, se dio cuenta que María Inmaculada estaba en la fila frente a él, a su derecha, por lo que se inclinó, y acercándose a su oído, le susurró:

—Hola, licenciada.

—¡Ay, muérgano! —sonrió María luego de brincar del susto—, ¡me asustaste!

—Y como no estás nerviosa… ¿para qué?

—Sí… ¿Sabes algo? —le dijo al voltearse ligeramente y verlo al rostro— Siento como si mi abuelito y mi primo estuvieran acá conmigo, acompañándome.

—Seguro, seguro están —le contestó Salvador, acariciando la ceja y mejilla bellamente maquillada de María Inmaculada—, de hecho mis abuelos están también. Los ví.

María sólo tuvo un momento para abrir sus ojos tan grandes como la emoción y el asombro le permitía, pues justo cuando iba a replicarle, el maestro de ceremonias pidió a los graduandos y asistentes levantarse para recibir al Claustro Universitario, y posteriormente a las autoridades de la Universidad de Carabobo.

Una hora y media después, embargados de la emoción, María Inmaculada y Salvador correteaban entre compañeros, ya colegas, familiares y fotógrafos, tanto oficiales de la Universidad como externos, que aprovechaban para fotografiar en cualquier área no habilitada. Enseguida se encontraron con Gabriela, Adalberto y el pequeño Gabriel Alejandro, que ya estaba despierto y reclamaba la atención de su madre, intentando tomar la medalla de Licenciada en Educación que ella había prometido llevar ese día para tomarse las fotos con su hermano. Justo cuando estaban esperando el turno para las fotos, junto a Alegría y sus familiares, llegaron Gustavo, Trinidad, Vicente y Carmen Bordones, los padres de María Inmaculada, y comenzaron los abrazos, besos, miradas a los títulos y, por supuesto, las fotos.

Salvador y María Inmaculada sonreían, posaban solos, con sus familiares, y cuando decidieron tomarse fotos juntos, una simple mirada fue suficiente. Incluso el fotógrafo, uno de los de mayor experiencia en el equipo de trabajo de la empresa contratada por la Universidad, se dio cuenta de cómo sería la siguiente. Salvador tomó a María Inmaculada de la mano, la hizo girar hacia él y le estampó un beso en los labios, delante de todos. Luego del _flash, _le dijo, mostrándole el anillo de grado que en la sorpresiva acción le había sacado:

—María, mi querida María, mi colega María —y posando rodilla en tierra le tomó la mano, mientras todos al alrededor veían en silencio la escena— ¿te gustaría compartir tu vida conmigo, hasta que Dios y la Reina lo decidan? —mientras volvía a colocar el anillo de grado de su amada en el lugar de donde lo había tomado. María sonrió, miró a sus padres, quienes sonreían, y luego de ver lágrimas en el rostro de su madre y un asentimiento por parte de su padre, respondió:

—Mi colega Salvador, ¡Por supuesto que sí! —lo hizo levantarse, y abrazándolo le besó nuevamente, ante los aplausos y gritos de todos quienes vieron y las fotografías, no sólo del fotógrafo oficial, sino de muchos otros "fotógrafos improvisados".

Cuando bajaron de la zona de las fotos y fueron recibidos por sus familiares, el primero que comentó algo fue Adalberto, con su voz grave y una enorme sonrisa:

—¡Ajá, cuñadito! ¡Te lo tuviste bien guardado, ¿no?!

—Bueno —reflexionó Salvador, mientras abrazaba a María Inmaculada—, nos dimos cuenta con la tesis que nuestra amistad estaba convirtiéndose en algo más.

—Sí —afirmó María, para después apuntar directamente al pecho de su ahora prometido, justo donde colgaba su medalla de grado—, además, ¿Cómo es eso que me pides matrimonio con mi propio anillo de grado?

Todos se rieron, y cuando Salvador se disponía a responder, Alegría se acercó y, a gritos de emoción, les llamó:

—¡Vamos, nos vamos a tomar la foto todos los de la promo!

Enseguida corrieron hacia la puerta de la Capilla Universitaria, donde los 148 graduados se intentaban acomodar para la foto, junto con algunos profesores e incluso el decano de la FaCES, Ricardo Maldonado, quien se unió al grupo justo a tiempo para las fotos. Durante unos diez minutos estuvieron tomándose las fotos, para luego alegres, intercambiar números de teléfono y prometerse reunirse a celebrar. Al terminar, Salvador, María Inmaculada y Alegría se reunieron nuevamente con sus familiares, ya agotados por tantas emociones.

—Bueno, muchachos, vamos —comentó Gustavo, alegre por su hijo y futura nuera.

—Alegría —Salvador se le acercó a su colega, tomado de la mano de María Inmaculada—, el sábado nos vamos a reunir en la casa, en San Diego, para tener una fiestica y celebrar la graduación y, bueno, nuestro compromiso; para que te acerques por allá y compartamos —terminó de decir esto abrazando a María.

—¡Por supuesto, Salvador! —dijo Alegría, abrazándolos—, ¿no hay problemas si le aviso a los demás del grupo?

—¡Para nada, Ale! ¡Sabes que somos una familia! ¡Llámalos y nos avisas!

Con esa promesa, los Hernández-González y Bordones-Izaguirre se despidieron de los demás graduados y sus familiares, para regresar a San Diego, a disfrutar de un almuerzo (o quizás una cena) por las emociones vividas, tanto por el hermoso acto académico como por la solicitud de mano de Salvador a María Inmaculada.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Este teatro está ubicado en el centro de lo que actualmente se denomina "Complejo Docente-Asistencial" de la Universidad de Carabobo, pero que en esos años se estaba recuperando del abandono en que había caído como parte del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Bárbula; ese espacio está ubicado frente a la Dirección de Información y Control Estudiantil de la Universidad de Carabobo, por lo que la primera función desde su recuperación en 1.992, con el centenario de la Universidad, es ser el espacio de desarrollo de los actos académicos y protocolares de la propia UC, y de otras instituciones, tanto públicas como privadas, de la ciudad.

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_A pesar de las dificultades, la alegría por un acto académico siempre se deja propagar, y sobre todo cuando el amor toma posesión de los pensamientos y deseos. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de quienes leen, comentan, siguen y tienen como favoritos a estos relatos de "Magia Venezuelensii", un pequeño y sincero aporte a la expansión del Potterverso... Salud y saludos!


	4. Un amor bendecido tres veces

**Desde Venezuela hasta Australia **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn. Este relato forma parte del aporte que tengo el gusto de llamar "Magia Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capítulo 4:

**Un amor bendecido tres veces**

_San Diego, lunes 18 de julio de 1.994; 4:45 p.m._

Salvador se sentía agotado, y sobre todo molesto. No concebía posible que, habiéndose graduado con muy buenas calificaciones, ni él ni María Inmaculada consiguieran empleo en alguna empresa. Esa frustración la expresaba a su madre y a la propia María, quien luego del compromiso, visitaba cotidianamente la casa de los Hernández González.

—De verdad no lo entiendo —decía Salvador, mientras tomaban una taza de café con leche, sentados ante el comedor.

—Las cosas no están fáciles, Salvador, hijo —trataba de consolarlo Trinidad, mientras María Inmaculada tomaba la mano de su prometido— El país está muy inestable, con la salida del Gocho y las próximas elecciones presidenciales, uno no sabe que se viene.

—Eso es verdad, mi cielo —ratificaba María, apretando sutilmente la mano de Salvador y haciéndole voltear a verla a los ojos—, muchas empresas se están cuidando. No quieren contratar porque no saben si incluso saldrán del país. A mi no me gusta eso, no tiene buena pinta.

—Sí, bueno, ahí tienes lo de la Renault —comentó el brujo, en tono sombrío—, Alegría tenía supersegurísimo entrar a la gerencia administrativa y ¿qué pasó?...

—La empresa se fue para Colombia —terminó de plantear la idea María Inmaculada.

—Exacto. ¿Y qué le quedó a la pobre Alegría? Ponerse a trabajar en el negocio del papá. Qué no le va nada mal, porque las empresas de bienes raíces siempre van a dar plata, pero lo menos que ella quería era trabajar en esa rama.

—Bueno, hijo —le comentó Trinidad, mientras recogía las tazas ya desocupadas—, hay que arroparse hasta donde llegue la cobija, ¿no crees?

—Sí, mamá —le respondió Salvador en el momento que la veía alejarse hacia la cocina—, pero nosotros no tenemos esa ventaja, un familiar enchufado en una empresa cualquiera, porque ni siquiera mi papá me ha podido ayudar en Eleval.

—Pero tú sabes por qué, hijo —respondió Trinidad—, él no está muy en contacto con la gente de Personal, y ellos son los que mueven los contratos.

—Yo sé, mamá —Luego de reflexionar unos segundos, ante la atenta mirada de María Inmaculada, Salvador comentó, a la vez que Trinidad entraba de nuevo al comedor y Gustavo llegaba a la casa, resoplando y estirándose—. Vamos a hacer algo, voy a consultar a los santos a ver que me dicen…

—Lo que te pueden decir —interrumpió Gustavo, al momento de saludar a Trinidad con un rápido beso en los labios y a María Inmaculada con uno en la mejilla—, es que te pongas las pilas y tengas tus papeles al día.

—Bendición, papá —le pidió Salvador como saludo, uniendo sus manos en actitud de plegaria, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa enamoradiza a María Inmaculada. Luego de recibir la respuesta: _Que Dios y la Reina me lo bendiga, _continuó con lo que estaba comentando—: Mis papeles están al día, el título está registrado y estoy inscrito en el Colegio de Administradores, igual que María; no sé que más hace falta…

—Mmmm… Entonces, ¿por qué no van a casa de tu tío Francisco, a ver que les dicen los santos? Yo no los ayudo —se justificó mientras se sentaba en el sofá, quejándose ruidosamente—, porque hoy me sacaron la chicha en la Planta Del Este, dos turbinas echando vaina; ¡dos! ¡Cielos! ¡Me duele todo el cuerpo!

—Hoy no podemos ir —recordó Salvador—, porque tenemos la primera de las charlas pre-matrimoniales en la iglesia, con la señora Carmen de Brito.

—¿Con ella? —se interesó Trinidad, cuando regresaba de llevarle un vaso con agua a su esposo—, ella es muy buena persona, y excelente catequista.

—Sí, tenemos que ir a la misa y después tenemos la charla en la propia iglesia.

—Y al fin —preguntó Gustavo, aún con el vaso con agua a medio tomar—, ¿qué día escogieron para casarse?

—Bueno —respondió María Inmaculada—, el matrimonio civil sería el 16 de septiembre, fue la fecha que conseguimos en la Alcaldía; y en la iglesia sería el 30; los dos días caen viernes.

—Mmmm —volvió a responder Gustavo—, ¿Y quién escogió esa fecha, tú, Salvador, o el cura?

—Entre los dos, papá, y como hay que hacer ocho charlas y son una semanal, cuadra con la fecha.

—Ok —luego de rascarse la incipiente barba que comenzaba a crecer en su rostro, Gustavo comentó—; la Reina también tiene que darles la bendición.

—¿Y cómo es eso, señor Gustavo? —preguntó María, preocupada—. ¿Darnos _su _bendición?

—¡Claro! Recuerda que Salvador es un "hijo consagrado a la Reina", y como al contraer matrimonio incorpora a su pareja a la "tradición", pues hay que hacer una ceremonia especial para que la Reina y las Cortes les bendigan también.

María abrió los ojos cuanto podía, sorprendida por esa vuelta de la situación, por lo que preguntó:

—Y ¿cómo es eso?, ¿dónde se hace?

—Eso se puede hacer acá en el altar de la casa, o incluso donde Francisco, no es necesario irnos a ningún lado; y es una ceremonia de "velación"(1), donde los contrayentes, ustedes en este caso, juran amarse y respetarse, igualito que en la iglesia, pero ante las Cortes.

—Y con eso —complementó Trinidad—, si tu tienes la capacidad de apoyarlo como "banca", se busca fortalecerlos para que se apoyen mutuamente.

—Y, ¿cuándo lo haríamos, papá?

—Habría que preguntarle a Francisco, el fue quien nos "veló" a nosotros, y el conoce mejor la ceremonia, pero yo creo que sería ese fin de semana de la ceremonia eclesiástica, el sábado en la mañana, antes que se vayan de "luna de miel". Es cuestión de cuadrarlo con él.

Así, luego de asistir a la primera charla pre-matrimonial, Salvador y María Inmaculada se vieron necesitados de preparar tres ceremonias: el matrimonio civil, el eclesiástico y el "marialioncero". Al día siguiente, se acercaron a la casa de Francisco, aprovechando que se encontraría allí, para consultarle lo relacionado a esa "velación" y la duda que embargaba a Salvador.

—Tío —comenzó a comentarle Salvador, mientras se acomodaban en la habitación del "altar"—, estoy preocupado; no conseguimos trabajo, y no veo posibilidades de conseguirlo a corto plazo.

—Ya me di cuenta —respondió Francisco, de espaldas a su sobrino mientras encendía unas velas, estratégicamente ubicadas frente a las imágenes de Maria Lionza, Bolívar y José Gregorio Hernández—, y sin necesidad de tabaco. Y _Mariíta_ —la aludida suspiró fuertemente, mostrando su desagrado por la forma en que la llamaba el brujo, quien la ignoró— también está angustiada. Vamos a ver. Dios Todopoderoso les bendiga, en el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo. Que la Santísima Trinidad y nuestra Reina María Lionza les acompañe, a ustedes y a los suyos. Amén —luego que los tres se persignaran, Francisco continuó—: Pido permiso a nuestro Padre, a Jesucristo y a las Cortes Celestiales para consultarles las dudas que Salvador Hernández y María Inmaculada Bordones traen, pidiendo a la Reina Maria Lionza y a las Cortes consejo y fortaleza.

Al comenzar a leer las diversas formas y sombras que adquiría la ceniza del tabaco, Francisco giraba la cabeza, basculándola de derecha a izquierda, mientras murmuraba oraciones:

—Muy bien, muchachos, aquí se ve que ustedes no se van a quedar acá, ¿lo ven? —Salvador afirmó seguro, pero María Inmaculada tenía sus dudas—; ustedes tienen un futuro grande juntos, pero no acá en Venezuela.

—¿Quiere decir —preguntó María llena de dudas—, señor Francisco, que nos tendremos que ir fuera del país?

—Eso es lo que quiere decir, mija, pero mi Reina no descuida a sus hijos, ¿verdad, sobrino?

—Eso es verdad, tío —luego de afirmar ese comentario, Salvador sintió que las dudas se incrementaban en su mente—, pero…

—¿Pero? —repreguntó Francisco.

—No, tío, es que me pone a pensar más de la cuenta, porque me tocará buscar información de a dónde nos podemos ir.

—Sabes que el tabaco no miente, ¿verdad? —la respuesta afirmativa de Salvador no se dejó esperar—, entonces vamos a preguntarle a la Reina que destino les tiene previsto.

Francisco desecho el "cabo" de tabaco que le quedaba, arrojándolo sobre la hoja de papel de periódico que yacía a sus pies. Encendió un nuevo tabaco, y mientras lo analizaba, iba comentando:

—Por lo que el tabaco dice, la Corte Vikinga te manda a decir que tu viaje los llevará a cruzar grandes mares, pero no hacia sus tierras nativas, sino a las tierras bajo sus pies.

—¡Perro! —exclamó sin querer María Inmaculada, quien se tapó a boca al ver la mirada agresiva que le lanzó Francisco. Luego de emitir un ruido parecido a un gruñido, siguió:

—Tienes que aprender a controlarte, mija… Bueno, _Erik el Rojo_ les manda a decir que preparen sus papeles, sus maletas y sus ánimos, porque no pasará de fin de año cuando ustedes se estén instalando en esa "tierra bajo sus pies".

—Gracias, Erik —Salvador se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el altar, y luego de suspirar, comentó—. Bueno, nos toca ver en un mapa cuál es esa tierra que él menciona.

—Yo diría —intervino María Inmaculada, aún sonrojada por la regañina de Francisco—, que más que en un mapa, deberíamos buscar en un globo terráqueo.

Luego de reírse unos segundos, Salvador se enserió y preguntó a Francisco:

—Tío, ¿cómo es eso de la "velación de bodas"? Papá me comentó que nosotros —tomando la mano de María Inmaculada, quien veía en silencio la conversación— debemos hacerla cuando nos casemos.

—Verdad que sí —sonrió Francisco, mientras se disponía a leer un tercer tabaco. No lo encendió, sino que se dedicó a explicarle a sus sobrinos (pues les dijo que ya María Inmaculada "era parte de la familia") esa ceremonia que "incorporaba" a la pareja del brujo o bruja marialioncero a la vida de éste, incluyendo el plano espiritista, para introducirlo en la tradición. Como María Inmaculada estaba bastante preparada, pues desde agosto del '92 había estado aprendiendo las diversas posibilidades que brinda la "Tradición Marialioncera", esa incorporación sería muy cercana a la iniciación en la tradición, sin tener que ir a Sorte.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Francisco, cerca de las diez de la noche, Salvador y María Inmaculada tenían una idea clara de cómo sería esa ceremonia.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Se le conoce como **velación** a un tipo de ceremonia típica del culto Marialioncero, donde la persona a velar se acuesta en el suelo dentro de un oráculo dibujado con talco (generalmente un "pentagrama" o estrella), y con una gran cantidad de velas, unicolor o multicolor dependiendo del fin que tenga dicha velación. Estas velaciones se usan para variedad de fines pero los más comunes son para curar y limpiar al paciente para abrirle los caminos hacia el éxito; en el caso de una "materia" principiante o ya desarrollada, se hacen estos velados para darle luz, fuerza y elevación, ya estos velados se aplican con diferentes oráculos y color de las velas según su fin y lo que se le indique los espíritus protectores de ellos.

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela!**_ Este capítulo trae algunas aclaratorias interesantes, y que, es bueno mencionar, involucran una recreación personal de algunas ceremonias espiritistas "marialionceras" reales, ajustándolas al entorno de lo que estoy creando como "Magia Venezuelensii"; además, hay mucho ejercicio mental de recordar experiencias vividas XDDDD... Espero que lo disfruten! Salud y saludos!


	5. Bodas para todos los gustos

**Desde Venezuela hasta Australia **

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

La "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso" es una idea de **Sorg-esp,** fortalecida y aumentada (entre otros) por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du,** **Muselina y Graystone,** del Foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**" de ffn. Este relato forma parte del aporte que tengo el gusto de llamar "Magia Venezuelensii".

* * *

Capitulo 5:

**Bodas para todos los gustos**

_San Diego, viernes 16 de septiembre de 1.994; 5:45 p.m._

De acuerdo al ordenamiento legal venezolano, ya Salvador y María Inmaculada eran los esposos Hernández Bordones, por lo que al salir de la sede de la Alcaldía de San Diego fueron a la casa de los Hernández, en el pueblo de San Diego, a una recepción que Gustavo y Xiomara de la Trinidad les tenían preparada. Al llegar, los esperaban muchos de los colegas de la pareja, además de familiares y vecinos, por lo que la idea inicial de "hacer algo sencillito" de Salvador se fue olvidando. Mientras compartían, Francisco, el tío, llamó aparte a la pareja de recién casados.

―¿Ya encontraron a dónde los está mandando la Reina?

― Bueno ―respondió Salvador, sonriendo―, si no nos equivocamos, parece ser a Australia o Nueva Zelanda, es lo más cerca a "la tierra debajo los pies" que mencionó _Erik el Rojo. _De hecho estuve averiguando y hay posibilidades, el lunes mando unos papeles a la embajada de Australia, porque me consiguieron un número de teléfono, me dijeron cuáles papeles tengo que mandar y puede ser que nos consigan una entrevista para irnos a trabajar a Sydney o a Melbourne, no recuerdo bien.

―Tú me comentaste que era Sydney ―ratificó María Inmaculada, rozagante en su vestido color salmón, abrazando el brazo de su flamante esposo.

―¿Viste? ―le dijo Francisco, con un tono a mitad de camino entre el reclamo y la felicitación―, ¿no te dije que la Reina no te va a desamparar? Bueno, ahora no los va a desamparar.

―Sí, tío ―respondió Salvador, con tono de aburrimiento―, me lo dijiste.

―Vas a ver que más temprano que tarde los llaman para que se vayan. ¿Tienen los pasaportes al día?

―Sí ―contestó María Inmaculada―, yo me lo saqué esta semana.

―Yo también me lo saque, no tiene cosa de mes y medio o dos.

―Excelente. Pero, vamos, ya veo que sus compañeros quieren su compañía ―Francisco señaló a Alegría Mendoza, quien les hacía señas para que se unieran al grupo de licenciados que deseaban brindar con los recién casados.

* * *

El lunes siguiente, tal como había comentado Salvador, envió a la Embajada de Australia en Venezuela la documentación que le habían solicitado, incluyendo copia del acta de matrimonio, para explorar la posibilidad de migrar a esas tierras lejanas.

Apenas Francisco se enteró que Salvador había enviado los documentos, le dijo que necesitaba que fueran a su casa, porque "La Reina los había mandado a llamar". La sorpresa fue mayúscula, pues justo ese día María Inmaculada iría a medirse el vestido de bodas, creado por una costurera muy conocida de la zona, que vivía en una de las urbanizaciones vecinas al pueblo.

―Pero es que me da pena con la señora Marina,(1) ¿qué irá a pensar? ―le dijo a Salvador cuando éste le comento la gravedad de la llamada de su tío, y la urgencia con la que tenían que verse con él―, ya le he pospuesto dos veces verla, para la última prueba del vestido.

―Bueno, no creo que se moleste por una tercera vez. Llámala y cuadras para mañana.

―Pero, ¿es tan urgente que nos veamos con tu tío hoy mismo? ―insitía María Inmaculada, aún sin convencerse. Salvador la entendía, pero la orden de la Reina no se podía discutir tan fácilmente.

―Si, mi cielo, así de urgente es ―le contestó luego de un fuerte suspiro. María encogió los hombros, y llamó a la señora Marina, quien no tuvo problema para posponer por tres días su reunión con la bruja-en-ciernes.

Luego de la llamada, Salvador y María Inmaculada caminaron hasta la casa de los Hernández Gómez, donde los esperaba Francisco.

―¡Papáaaa! ―gritó _Frank, _el primo de Salvador, con sus irreverentes once años, al abrirles la puerta―, ¡Llegaron Salvador y Maríiia!

―¡Diles que vengan al altar! ―respondió, igualmente a gritos, el brujo.

―¿Vienes, Frank? ―le preguntó Salvador, a lo que el joven Francisco de Jesús respondió:

―_Nop,_ tengo que estudiar, pero allá está Andreína "banqueando" a papá ―La hermana mayor de Frank se estaba preparando para convertirse en una "bruja marialioncera iniciada", por lo que ayudaba constantemente a Francisco padre en sus "sesiones espiritistas".(2)

―Ok, Frank, anda, no piedras tiempo. ¿Después jugamos una partidita de basket?

―¡Seguro! ―sonrió el niño, alejándose, mientras Salvador y María Inmaculada se dirigían a la habitación-altar, donde ya Fracisco y Andreína, de diecinueve años, los esperaban.

―Bendición, tío ―saludó Salvador al entrar a la habitación, persignándose e indicándole a María Inmaculada que hiciera lo mismo―, hola, prima.

―Vengan, vengan, los estaba esperando ―apuró Francisco, señalando dos sillas frente a él―, y que Dios y la Reina los bendigan ―luego de persignarse nuevamente, los esposos se sentaron, y el brujo encendió un tabaco luego de las respectivas oraciones. Una bocanada de humo, y una primera lectura―. ¡Que bien! Ya sus papeles lo tienen quien les va a aprobar los requisitos para viajar.

―¿Sí? ¡Que bueno! ―comentó María Inmaculada, provocando un gruñido en Francisco:

―¿Qué le dije, _mija? _Que no interrumpiera, ¿verdad? ―María no respondió, sólo bajó los ojos, apenada. Salvador le puso la mano en la rodilla, mientras interrogaba a su tío con la mirada. Éste sólo comentó, gravemente―: Debe controlarse, yo se lo dije. A ver ―retomando la atención en el tabaco―, Sí, vale, está clarito ―Ante la interrogante mirada de Salvador, Francisco contestó―: A ustedes les van a aprobar su viaje, y van a ser exitosos, pero no en lo que estudiaron, sino en lo que van a estudiar.

―¿Y cómo es eso, papá? ―interrumpió esta vez Andreína, interesada por el futuro de sus primos.

―Pues eso es lo que dice el tabaco, _mija, _y tú sabes que el tabaco nunca miente. Aquí se lee, y se lee clarito; ustedes no van a trabajar en lo que estudiaron, sino en lo que van a estudiar, y veo una bruja como las de los cuentos: sombrero de punta, un caldero… ¿Qué me quieres decir, mi Reina? ―El tabaco se terminó consumiendo en esta duda, por lo que Francisco encendió un nuevo tabaco. Luego de las respectivas oraciones, el brujo recibió cumplida respuesta―: Ah, ¿están viendo? ―al presentarles el tabaco, sólo Salvador pudo entender algo de lo que las cenizas mostraban―, a ustedes los va a reclutar un grupo de brujos, es como un gobierno, y van a trabajar con ellos.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron, pues esa lectura tráia más interrogantes que respuestas; Francisco no pudo sacarle más información al tabaco, pues recurrentemente el mensaje era ese "Ustedes trabajarán con el gobierno mágico, y para eso tienen que volver a estudiar".

―Pero algo sí es seguro ―comentó Francisco, al soltar el cabo de ese segundo tabaco―, de que se van a la "gran isla" se van, y los veo de visita, pero no de regreso.

―Vaya ―comentó Salvador, sorprendido por la forma en que el tabaco había entregado este mensaje. María Inmaculada se había quedado callada, concentrada viendo la llama de una de las velas en el altar, mientras Andreína, meditando, terminó por preguntar:

―¿Entonces la Reina los está mandando a Australia?

―No sé si mandándolos, _mija __―_respondió Francisco―, pero al menos está diciendo que allá tienen mayores oportunidades de progresar ―y cambiando de interlocutor, les preguntó directamente a los recién casados―. Y ustedes, ¿están preparados para la "boda marialioncera"?

―Emmm, sí ―contestó Salvador, mientras María Inmaculada asentía, igualmente nerviosa―, sí, eso creo.

―Mmmjjj… Lo vamos a hacer al amanecer del sábado, ¿no? Después de la boda por la Iglesia.

―Sí, así habíamos quedado, ¿no?

―Exacto, Salvador; recuerda, ambos deben venir vestidos de blanco, pero cómodos, nada de trajes; puede ser mono o _lycras, _pero blanco, los dos. Yo les regalo lo que se necesita, las velas, la _cañaclara,_ el talco y la pólvora ―al ver la desmesurada mirada de María Inmaculada, Francisco se rió a carcajada batiente, y le aclaró―. ¡Tranquila, _mija! _La pólvora lo que va a hacer es quemar los malos espíritus que quieran venir a joderlos.

―Ah, ok ―dijo la joven aprendiz de bruja, luego de otro sonoro suspiro.

―Bueno, creo que ya estamos claros en la idea, ¿no?

―Sí, tío ―respondió Salvador―, entonces, en vez de irnos a la "luna de miel" nos vemos aquí.

―Ajá ―confirmó Francisco―, y recuerden, nada de _ñiquiñiqui _antes de venir para acá ―esta expresión causó risa en los tres interlocutores, porque vino acompañada por un rápido movimiento de la mano derecha, cerrada exeptuando pulgar y meñique, que representa el acto sexual―, tienen que estar limpios; ¡no se rían, que estoy hablando en serio!

―Tranquilo, tío ―contestó Salvador, aún con una gran sonrisa en el rostro―, es en serio.

* * *

_San Diego, viernes 30 de septiembre de 1.994; 9:25 p.m._

Luego de una semana de intensas preparaciones, muchas carreras y mujeres al borde de un ataque de nervios, Salvador y María Inmaculada recibieron la bendición eclesiástica en la Iglesia Parroquial de San Diego de Alcalá y Candelaria, en compañía de familiares, amigos y compañeros de estudios, para luego trasladarse, con sus invitados, a la recepción que les tenían organizada en la casa de los Bordones Izaguirre, una hermosa vivienda del casco central de San Diego, cuya construcción se remonta a la fundación del pueblo. Allí, como es tradición en las bodas venezolanas, los esposos "abrieron pista", bailando el vals y el pasodoble, para luego permitir que los demás invitados, comenzando por los padres de ambos, pasaran a bailar con ellos. Después, la tradición indicaba la captura de las fotografías con los invitados, el recorrido por las mesas, hermosamente adornadas, y el corte de la enorme torta de bodas, preparada por un vecino de la familia como regalo a los recién casados.

Al filo de la medianoche, cuando la fiesta estaba en su "apogeo", Gustavo, el orgulloso padre de Salvador, se le acercó a la pareja, quienes compartían con Alegría y algunos otros compañeros de la Universidad:

―Hijo, es hora del bouquet y el liguero.

María Inmaculada se sorprendió, pero no comentó nada. Inmediatamente, Adalberto, el cuñado de Salvador, tomó el micrófono e invitó a las damas solteras a "ganarse el bouquet", otra tradición en las fiestas de boda, en la cual la novia arroja el ramo de flores con el cual asistió a la ceremonia eclesiástica, y la dama que lo tome, según esa tradición, sería la próxima en casarse.

Todas las invitadas, incluyendo algunas niñas y otras no tanto, se prepararon para atrapar el bouquet. Un bouquet exactamente igual al usado por María Inmaculada, pero no el mismo, pues ése en particular sería usado en la "boda marialioncera", más tarde.

Luego de algunos amagos, la señora Hernández arrojó el hermoso ramo de rosas y lirios blancos, cayendo en las hábiles manos de Andreína, enfundada en un espectacular vestido color azul medianoche, corto, entallado, y con un infartante escote hasta más allá de media espalda, lo que causó un griterío y risas entre las asistentes, pues la joven deportista no tenía previsión de casarse, ya que estaba enfocada en sus estudios de Educación Física en la Universidad de Carabobo, y en su preparación como "bruja marialioncera". María Inmaculada, al abrazarla, le dijo entre risas:

―Tú te vas a casar, pero con el gimnasio.

―Ay, María, no seas muérgana ―le respondió, aunque en su mente sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que tomar esa decisión.

Una situación similar se vivió con el liguero. Es tradición que el recién casado descubra la pierna derecha de su esposa, en la cual una cinta, bellamente adornada, debe ser retirada con los dientes, generalmente ante la gritería de los solteros asistentes. Salvador fue obligado a sentarse en una silla, para que María Inmaculada, entre risas cómplices, colocara su pie derecho en la rodilla del brujo y, con el fondo musical de Joe Cocker3 y el alboroto de los invitados, se fue descubriendo la pierna, hasta mostrar "el liguero", ocultando pícaramente el resto de su pierna. Salvador, tratando de soportar la risa y la excitación, le comentó a su esposa:

―Tu ligero es muy lindo, ¡pero me estás clavando el tacón en la rodilla!

―Lo siento; apúrate, que me duele el otro pie ―respondió también entre risas.

Salvador, debido a que Adalberto le había atado las manos, tenía que usar los dientes para hacer que el liguero, bastante apretado en el muslo de María Inmaculada, se deslizara hacia abajo, provocando risas, alboroto y un creciente dolor en su rodilla, apatre de la excitación propia al percibir el aroma natural de la piel de su esposa. Justo cuando estaba por terminar la canción, Salvador exhibía entre sus dientes, lleno de felicidad, el trozo de cinta y encajes, para alegría de los invitados, quienes aplaudían. Adalberto soltó las manos de Salvador y éste, al igual que María Inmaculada con el bouquet, se dispuso a arrojar el liguero, al cual cayó en las manos de Cristobal Márquez, un compañero de promoción de los esposos.

Como la tradición lo ordenaba, luego de este juego, la pareja de "sortarios" debían bailar una nueva ronda de vals y pasodobles, lo que obligó a Andreína a danzar con Cristobal, aunque sumamente incómoda, pues no era de su especial agrado.

Apenas bailaron una canción y la joven, alegando un repentino dolor en el tobillo, dejó a la pareja en medio de la pista. Cuando consiguió a los recién casados, les comentó:

―¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡Yo no sé como se calan ustedes a ese tipo! ¡Es un fastidioso, atacón, baboso… Arg! ¡Imposible!

―¡Na'guará, Andreína! ―respondió Salvador, entre risas― ¡No seas exagerada! ―aunque sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Cristobal siempre había sido etiquetado como "picaflor" dentro de la Escuela de Administración Comercial y Contaduría Pública, lo que le había granjeado algunos problemas con compañeros y compañeras, congeniando únicamente con el grupo formado por Salvador, María Inmaculada, Alegría y los demás.

Así siguió la fiesta, entre brindis, fotografías, comentarios y bailes, hasta cerca de las tres de la madrugada.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Un guiño a mi familia, mi tía Marina es costurera y ha hecho trajes de bodas…

(2) Esa "Iniciación" en la "Tradición Marialioncera" la menciono en el original **Un 12 de Octubre cualquiera, **disponible en s/3158838/1/Un-12-de-octubre-cualquiera

(3) Joe Cocker (Randy Newman, 1.972): **You can leave your hat on,** editada para la banda sonora del film "Nueve semanas y media" (9 ½ Weeks, 1.986), constituye la versión más conocida de esta canción, disponible en: watch?v=hfgwrdYUQ2A

_**Buenas tardes desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Ya está a punto de terminar la primera parte de este long fic, y con eso las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada en Venezuela, porque... no les voy a adelantar, sigan conectados! Gracias por leer, comentar y seguir este relato! Salud y saludos!


End file.
